


Felicitys Flowers

by NimhsChild



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow AU. Felicity owns a flower shop and Oliver really likes flowers. Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicitys Flowers

Felicity smiled as she flipped the closed sign to open and unlocked the door. She loved owning her own flower shop. There were times when money was tight but Felicity loved the work. She always loved fresh flowers and had scrimped and saved to open her own flower shop in Starling City. The bell over the door chimed and Felicity smiled at the billionaire who was starting to become a regular. He walked around the shop for a few moments before heading for the door.

“Mr. Queen?” Felicity said softly  
“How did you…?” Oliver asked  
“You’re on the news a lot and your face is on the magazine I have in front of me”  
“Ah”  
“Every morning you walk in here and inhaled deeply then walk out. Seriously just buy something already”

Oliver hung his head and walked over the counter, he looked at Felicity in the eye and smiled.

“So you’ve found out my secret huh?” Oliver said softly  
“Either you are wildly attracted to me, or you like flowers” Felicity replied “Both seem really out of character for you, but who am I to judge”  
“I like fresh flowers, and you always have the neatest arrangements and never make a big deal out of billionaire Oliver Queen”  
“So do you want to help a girl out and buy a flower? I do have bills to pay”  
“Sure” Oliver replied laughing, “What’s your favorite flower?”  
“Daisies” 

Oliver went to one of the flower cases and grabbed a bouquet of colorful daisies. He handed them to her and paid before leaving. He made his way to the door and again Felicity’s voice stopped him.

“Mr. Queen? You forgot your flowers” Felicity said softly  
“They are for you” Oliver replied  
“Thanks. You know if you wanted to you could bring me a vanilla latte on your morning visits, just a suggestion”

Oliver laughed again as he left and Felicity laid her head down on the counter. Since when had she gotten so bold? She stood up after a while and smiled at the daisies on her counter. She took them into the back and found a special vase and displayed them on her counter. The next morning Oliver showed up again, with a smile and a latte. Felicity laughed and their flirtation continued. 

A MONTH LATER

Felicity smiled as Oliver walked into the flower shop just after it opened and handed her a very welcome latte. Felicity took a sip and smiled at Oliver gleefully. 

“So, Oliver” Felicity said softly  
“Yes Felicity” Oliver replied smoothly  
“You have been coming in here for awhile and for the past month you have been spending more time in here and bringing me at least one latte a day. I have been flirting with you and throwing out some major hints, are you ever going to ask me on a date?”  
“You are getting bold”  
“Sorry”  
“No, I like it. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?”  
“I would love to. I close at 5, pick me up here at 6:30?”  
“I can pick you up at your apartment if you want”  
“How very kind, but I live above the flower shop, saves money, also I have a really short commute”  
“See you at 6:30 then.”

Felicity smiled as Oliver left. She couldn’t believe she actually had a date with Oliver Queen. Felicity smiled when Oliver picked her up that night, he took her to a wonderful dinner before dropping her back off at the flower shop. Felicity sweetly kissed him goodnight before going up to her apartment. This kept up for a few months, Oliver bringing Felicity coffee every morning and asking her on dates at least once a week. After about the tenth date, instead of kissing Oliver goodnight on the street she lead him into her apartment. Oliver smiled when he woke up the next morning with Felicity in his arms.

“Good morning babe” Oliver said softly  
“Morning” Felicity replied  
“A guy could really get used to waking up next to you”  
“A girl would really like that”

Oliver smiled and kissed Felicity long and hard.

“Oliver, I have to get up for work” Felicity whined as he kissed down her neck  
“Sleep late, don’t open the shop today” Oliver asked softly  
“I have a quota to meet. I need to work to pay my bills babe”  
“I’ll buy whatever you need to make your quota”  
“Oliver, no”  
“Why not? I have the money”  
“I know, believe me I know” Felicity said as she sat up “Oliver I’m not with you for your money. I love you Oliver, the sweet goofy guy who brings me lattes every morning, I would feel the same way for you even if you were penniless”  
“You are one of a kind Felicity Smoak. And I love you too”

Felicity smiled as she kissed Oliver deeply again before getting ready for her day. Oliver got ready with her and helped her open the flower shop before quickly running out and bringing her back her latte. 

SIX MONTHS LATER  
Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity flit around her apartment getting ready for the evening. He had seen this process numerous times by now, but this time it was borderline humorous. Felicity glared at Oliver as he bit back a chuckled before stomping back into her bedroom. Oliver followed her and gently knelt on the floor in front of her bed. Felicity sighed and lay down.

“Sweetie” Oliver said softly “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m meeting your mother tonight” Felicity whined  
“She’s going to love you”  
“You so don’t know that”  
“Felicity, just be yourself. I love you and my mother will love you too”

Felicity nodded and kissed Oliver softly before picking up her purse and letting Oliver lead her out of the apartment. Three hours later Felicity stormed back into her apartment and flung herself down onto her bed sobbing. Dinner had been a disaster. Moira Queen had been harsh and accused Felicity of being a gold digger and only after Oliver’s money. From there Oliver had demanded his mother apologize and when she didn’t a fight had started. Felicity listened to it for as long as she could stand before running out of the mansion. She caught a cab down the street and had gone straight home. Oliver had been calling and texting her since she ran out and she hadn’t responded to a single message yet. Felicity eventually fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning when she opened the flower shop she was surprised to see Oliver standing on the other side of the door. He walked in quietly and wrapped his arms around Felicity.

“I am so sorry” Oliver said softly “And I was so worried about you”  
“I’m ok” Felicity replied meekly  
“I can go, you probably never want to see me again”  
“Or you could stay. It’s going to be a slow day. We could talk and maybe go to dinner tonight, or lunch”  
“I thought you would hate me after last night”  
“I love you. You, Oliver. I’m not too thrilled with your mother right now, but I still love you and I still want to be your girlfriend”

Oliver smiled and kissed Felicity passionately. 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Felicity smiled as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. She and Oliver were going out tonight to celebrate their one-year anniversary and, as of this morning, their engagement. Felicity smiled when she looked at her ring before checking her appearance one last time in the mirror and heading out the door. Felicity smiled as she walked in the Queen mansion and was immediately swept into Oliver’s arms.

“You look stunning as always my love” Oliver said as he kissed Felicity soundly  
“Thank you” Felicity replied as she pulled away and straightened Oliver’s tie “You look dashing in your tux”  
“I hate that my mother made this a formal party”

Felicities rolled her eyes and smiled as Oliver lead her into the living room. In the six months after the horrible dinner, Moira Queen had come around. After she was sure Felicity was with her son for him and not his money she had warmed up and secretly become one of Felicity’s biggest champions. Oliver sister, Thea, had become like Felicity’s shadow and after a few too many run ins with the law, Thea had been ordered to get a job and was now helping Felicity in the flower shop. Oliver and Felicity had recently closed on a new loft apartment that would be just theirs and were working on getting both of them moved into it in a few weeks. 

Things were really falling into place for Felicity, and she woke up everyday continuously thankful that billionaire Oliver Queen had a soft spot for flowers.


End file.
